WILLIAM'S PARENTS SHOOT AND DESTROY HIS XBOX ONE
"Will, get down here now!" "No!" "Will, come on!" "No!" "Yes!" "I'm not coming down!" Why? I wanna do family time!" "I don't wanna family time, just forget it screw off!" "Lucy, go up and get his Xbox." "Finally." "No, no, no what are you doing?!!! Get the frick off!!!" "Your sister needs the Xbox, Your sister needs the Xbox." No, no, noooooooo!!!!!!" "We've been waiting all day for you to come down and do family time!" "You're not getting your Xbox back! We're tired of you and the Xbox!" William, Bill, Violette and Lucy. William's parents DESTROY his xbox one was first uploaded in February 21st, 2016 and is the 16th video in the "Williams Raging Series Playlist". Plot The video begins with Violette, Bill and Lucy waiting for William to get off the Xbox so they can have their Family Movie Night, but William is choosing to be uncooperative and refusing to get off his Xbox and come downstairs. Violette tries to call him down but he yells saying he's not coming down and yells at her to "Screw Off" causing him not wanting to spend Family Time with his Family. When William refuses, Bill tried to get William to come downstairs but still William refuses, so Bill told Lucy to go upstairs and get his Xbox. Lucy then barges into William's Room to take his Xbox One with William pleading to Lucy to give his Xbox back and she headed downstairs and gives it to Bill. Bill goes outside and shoots the Xbox One/Xbox One S causing a hole in it and his mom then whacks it a bunch of times with a axe before the video ends. Things Destroyed Trivia * This is the first time Lucy has taken Bill and Violette's side instead of William's. * This is the first time William's Xbox gets destroyed. * This is the second time a gun has been used in the Violette1st series, since WILLIAM GOES PSYCHO AND SHOOTS UP AND STABS TV OVER XBOX!!! * This is the first time Bill yells. * The title has been changed to "DAD SHOOTS SON'S XBOX". * This is the first time Violette destroys William's things. * This is the first time where a character commits a crime, which in this case, is assault. As Lucy assaults William by holding him away from his Xbox as his parents destroy it. Reception The video has gotten mixed reviews. Many people were glad at William's parents for destroying his xbox saying he deserved it. Others were not happy with them saying they went too far. Well, that's what William gets for not coming down and doing the movie family night. Category:Browse Category:Xbox Destruction Category:Guns Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Bill Scream Stairs Category:Shooting Category:Videos Category:William getting his Xbox taken away Category:Fighting Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:Episodes featuring Lucy Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette vs. Lucy Category:Videos Published on a Sunday Category:Face Reveal